Dahara
Dahara '(だはラーク ''Daharaaku) is an enormous city-state and sultanate. It is located on a coast at the far south-east of Desierto, where the desert ends and the sea begins. It is one of the biggest trade cities in Earth Land and depends completely on the trade by sea. Dahara has over 1.000.000 citizens, but more than the half of the citizens consists of slaves. The rest of the citizens are wealthy traders, powerful warlords and beautiful nobles. The city is ruled by the great sultan Naqqan Hazkar, who controles, with his massive military fleet, the ocean and its trade routes. He makes an great income by demaning toll for every ship that travels through his ocean. Also with the Great Magical Walls of Dahara it is one of the few sultanates that hasn't been conquered by Jalil Sanjar, 'who has almost conquered the rest of Desierto. Geography Dahara is located at a coast on the south-east of Desierto. The mainland by Dahara is a desert which is almost impossible to travel through. Dahara itself was made in a great oasis, so that means that inside the walls land is very fertile and has a pleasant enviroment. The walls also protect it from the many sandstorms from the desert. The city is located at ideal location, namely at the beginning of a sea strait which leads the many trade routes to the country Bellum, Sin and the midland of the great nation Penegrand Kingdom. By controlling this strait and the rest of the ocean under Desierto with its fleed, the ruler of Dahara, has a great influence in the whole trade of south Earth Land and makes an enormous amount of money by taxing passing ships. Culture Trade Dahara has a very trading culture, many of its citizens are traders who make there living by buying goods from a ship and selling it to another. The port of Dahara, one of the greatest ports in the world, has propably the biggest market of the city with thousands of traders selling there goods every day. The port has many warehouses, casino's and trading guilds. Traders all over the world sail to Dahara to sell their goods and buy goods from every country in the world. In Dahara their is no difference between stolen goods or goods obtained by fair trade, aslong as you don't get could stealing, because you will still have to pay it with your life. Bank Because of the constant flow of money in the markets of Dahara, a few traders have created a bank know as '''The Golden Bank '''which lends money to traders and even great amounts of money to countries. Because the safes of the bank are protected by powerful magic, people all over the world store their money at the bank. Slavery Dahara is one of the few cities where slavery is still allowed. It has been said that for every trader in Dahara there are six slaves. This makesalso the city the central of the slave trade in the world with great slave auctions at corners of almost every street. In Dahara you have many different slaves ranging from women who are used by their master as whores, to great workers to repair your ships. Because of the great amount of women sold, there are many whorehouses in Dahara. Religion Because the people in Dahara come from many different countries, every religion or philosophy is allowed. In the city you can find temples and shrines of almost every religion. Also Dahara has many buildings for every kind of to practise their magic, even for Dark Mages. Art Dahara is also city a famous art, in which many buildings are made by glorious architects. People from whole come to visit Dahara, to be amazed by the beauty of the city and its museums, with their collections (magical made or normal made). The best piece of art in Dahara would probably the Royal Palace of their sultan Naqqan Hazkar. Naqqan has opened his palace hall to be the city hall of Dahara, which many foreigners can visit and where they also hope to have an audience with the great sultan. Fighting Pits All the citizens of Dahara love to see a good fighting show, so it has many fighting pits, where mages and mercenaries, from all over the world, fight terrible beasts or each other to obtain honor, money or love. These Pits are visited by almost everyone in the city and is a great scene of wagering on your favorite mage. Beasts all ov er the world are imported to fight in these pits, even dragons where not uncommen to see in the times they still existed. Members of the Paradox and other guilds often fight in these pits to obtain fame and train themselfs against other mages. The Fighting Pits are infamous all over the world and are a painful torn in the eyes of the , Still The Council can't do anything about, because The Golden Bank would then stop there subsidy to The Council. The Bank constantly pays The Council to be quiet about all illegal practises in Dahara. Mage Guilds Many mage guilds of Desierto are represented in Dahara and are constantly used by traders and others to complete their goals. The ruler of Dahara doens't make a distinguish between, Legal Guilds, Independed Guilds or Dark Guilds, aslong as they respect his authority. Probably the most notable guild that is represented in Dahara is Paradox. One of its three buildings, The Hall, is located in Dahara. Notable Locations *Great Magical Walls of Dahara *Market at the Port *The Golden Bank *Whorehouses *Fighting Pits *The Hall *The Royal Palace of Hazkar Places in Dahara terras.png|Terrace for tasting wine of many different countries bedroom.png|Typical lettable bedroom inner wall.png|The inner wall of The Great Walls guest room.png|The guest room of a wealthy trader Triva *Dahara is mostly based on the city of Qarth in the books ''A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:City Category:Cities Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Country